Happy Winter Thanksgiving, Gray
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Besok Winter Thanksgiving Festival, tapi Claire belum membuat kue coklat untuk diberikan pada Gray, gimana donk? Syukurlah Ann mau membantu Claire membuatnya. Apa Gray akan membalas perasaan Claire? Oneshot. Read n Review please,,,


Baby-Chan : Fourth fanfic!!! Yaayyy!!!

Claire : And it's a Graire fanfic!!! Kyaa!!!

Baby-Chan : Betul banget!!! Disclaimer please,,,

Claire : Yuppie!!! Baby-Chan doesn't own Harvest Moon, NATSUME does.

Baby-Chan : Let's begin the story,,,

**..xXx..**

**HAPPY WINTER THANKGIVING, GRAY**

**.-13 Winter-.**

**.:Penginapan:.**

**..Claire POV..**

"Ann!!!"panggilku setiba di penginapan. Tidak ada jawaban darinya dan aku tidak melihat sosoknya.

Pak Doug yang melihatku bertanya "Kamu mencari Ann??? Dia ada di kamarnya. Masuk saja, Claire."

"Terima kasih, Pak Doug!!!"

"Ann!!!"teriakku sambil menerobos masuk ke kamar Ann.

"Claire, ada apa kamu terburu-buru seperti ini???"tanya Ann saat menghampiriku yang terengah-engah mengatur nafas di pintu kamarnya.

"Ann… Sekarang… Tanggal 13… Winter…"

"Benar, lalu???"tanya Ann lagi.

"Besok tanggal 14 Winter, Winter Thanksgiving Festival. Dan aku belum membuat kue coklat untuk kuberikan pada Gray…"jawabku sedih.

"Claire, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum besok, kamu pasti sempat membuat kue coklat untuk kakakku yang berwajah datar itu."Ann memberiku semangat.

"Tapi aku kan kurang mahir memasak, Ann… Aku ga percaya diri bisa berhasil membuat kue itu…"

"Aku akan membantumu, Claire, tenang saja!!!"

Aku merasa sangat senang dengan bantuan Ann dan langsung memeluk sahabatku itu. "Terima kasih, Ann…".

"Teman selalu ada saat dibutuhkan, bukan???"kata Ann dengan senyum khasnya.

**.:Rumah Claire:.**

"Nah, semua bahan dan alat yang kita butuhkan sudah tersedia semua, sekarang saatnya kita membuat adonannya, Claire, siap???"seru Ann bersemangat.

"Siap!!!"jawabku tidak kalah semangat.

"Pertama-tama pecahkan telurnya dan masukkan dalam mangkuk, hati-hati jangan terlalu keras memecahkannya."Ann memberi instruksi padaku.

"Baiklah…"Aku berhasil memecahkan telurnya meskipun dengan susah payah.

"Kemudian masukkan tepung terigu, mentega cair, susu, gula, dan tidak lupa coklat bubuk. Aduk rata semua bahan dengan mixer."lanjut instruksi Ann.

.-beberapa saat kemudian-.(a/n: oce, kulewatin step-step buat kuenya, karena susah, huhuhu…)

"Selesai!!!"ucapku berbarengan dengan Ann setelah selesai mengolesi krim coklat dan menghias kue dengan strawberry.

"Nah, saatnya membungkus kue ini."Ann menyodorkan kotak kue dan bungkus kado beserta pitanya dengan warna yang bermacam-macam. Akhirnya kuputuskan memakai bungkus kado berwarna blue turqoisse dan pita soft pink. Kombinasi yang manis menurutku. Dan akhirnya kue coklatku sudah siap untuk diserahkan besok.

"Claire, semoga berhasil ya besok!!!"Ann memberiku semangat dan memelukku.

"Iya, Ann. Doakan aku ya."ucapku sambil memeluk Ann juga. "Oya, tolong berikan surat ini pada Gray ya??? Terima kasih."Kuberikan sepucuk surat pada Ann.

"Oke, serahkan padaku!!! Aku pulang dulu ya, Claire. Bye…"ucap Ann sambil melangkah pulang ke penginapan.

**..Normal POV..**

.-beberapa saat kemudian di penginapan-.

Tok! Tok! Ann mengetuk pintu kamar Gray setibanya di penginapan.

"Kak, kamu ada di dalam???"panggilnya.

"Masuk saja, Ann."jawab Gray dari dalam kamar. "Ada apa???"tanya Gray heran karena Ann yang tumben datang ke kamarnya.

"Ini, aku mengantarkan surat untukmu."Ann menyerahkan surat dari Claire ke Gray.

"Dari siapa???"tanyanya lagi.

"Baca saja, Kak. Udah ya, aku ngantuk, mau tidur… Met tidur, Kak."ucap Ann sambil keluar dari kamar Gray.

**..Gray POV..**

Kubuka surat yang baru saja kuterima dari Ann. Ternyata surat itu dari Claire.

"Gray, datanglah ke pantai jam 1 siang. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Claire."

Apa yang ingin Claire berikan padaku???pikirku sampai akhirnya aku terlelap.

**.-14 Winter-.**

**.:Pantai:.**

**..Still Gray POV..**

Setiba di pantai, kucari sosok Claire namun tidak kutemukan. Kuputuskan untuk menunggunya di dermaga sambil menikmati pemandangan laut.

"Gray."Kubalikkan badanku saat ada yang memanggilku. Dan saat itu juga aku merasa membeku melihat penampilan Claire yang ada di hadapanku.

"Ung… Maaf aku terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan…"ucap Claire malu-malu sambil menatap ke bawah.

Aku mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun terlalu susah karena terpesona pada penampilan Claire yang tidak seperti biasanya. Rambut pirangnya diikal dan memakai bando, dia

tidak memakai overallnya yang biasa tapi dia memakai dress selutut berwarna biru muda dan legging hitam. Dia juga memakai sepatu berwarna sama seperti dressnya.

Sungguh, Claire benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik saat ini. Membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Gray, kamu ga apa-apa???"tanya Claire yang membuatku sadar dari pesona Claire.

"Ah… Eh… Aku ga apa-apa… Ee… Penampilanmu ga biasa…"Akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkan sesuatu juga, semoga Claire tidak menganggapku aneh karena terus diam.

"Ann memaksaku berpenampilan seperti ini… Ga cocok yaa???"tanya Claire.

"Cantik sekali…"kata-kata itu langsung keluar dari mulutku tanpa kusadari, saat sadar dengan yang kuucapkan mukaku langsung memerah dan langsung kututupi dengan topiku.

"Terima kasih, Gray, hehehe."Claire tersenyum sambil tersipu-sipu karena ucapanku tadi. "Oh iya, aku ingin memberikan ini padamu."Claire memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna blue

turqoisse dengan pita soft pink. "Happy Winter Thanksgiving, Gray."

"Ee... Terima kasih, Claire."kataku saat kulihat isi dari kotak itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung kucicipi kue coklat dari Claire.

"Enak ga??? Ini kue coklat buatanku yang pertama, tapi Ann membantuku membuatnya jadi menurutku rasanya lumayan enak…"Claire menanyakan pendapatku tentang kue coklat

buatannya. Daripada membuatnya penasaran terus, langsung saja kutarik tangannya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Bagaimana??? Enak kan."kataku sambil menyeringai melihat Claire yang terdiam karena tindakanku barusan.

"GRAY!!!"teriak Claire yang wajahnya sangat merah sambil mengejarku yang lari menjauhinya.

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : Yaayyy!!! Selesai!!! Ni cerita yang paling kusuka,,, Semoga pembaca juga suka yaa???

Claire??? Koq ga ada suaranya???-celingak-celinguk cari Claire-

Claire : -pingsan dengan muka yang amat sangat merah-

Baby-Chan : Duuh… Gray, koq dia bisa pingsan gini cii???

Gray : Ga tau, Baby-Chan. Aku cuma menciumnya seperti di cerita barusan.

Baby-Chan : -mukul kepala-Pening pala aku bah!!!(koq jadi Batak gini???)Yawda, kamu cium dia lagi supaya dia bangun… Haaa… Oya, jangan lupa review yaa,,,


End file.
